Quidditch Girlfriends
by starkid1directioner
Summary: 'Come on,' Seamus added. 'You might as well get to know the rest of the quidditch girlfriends.' 'Quidditch girlfriends' I asked, quirking an eyebrow. 'Or in your case potential quidditch girlfriends.' 'What are you talking about' 'Ignore Seamus.' Dean cut in shooting a look at him. 'Come on.'


Quidditch Girlfriends

'Quidditch tryouts are today,' Neville said as he sat down beside me for breakfast.

'Are you trying out?' I asked passing the plate of toast to him.

Sending me a small smile he replied with a small shy, 'No.'

'But you'll be in the stands with me right?'

He nodded as Dean and Seamus slid in across from us. I sent Seamus a small smile and furrowed my eyebrows when he motioned towards Dean with his eyes.

'What?'

He mouthed something and I raised an eyebrow. He repeated himself, slower this time. 'Talk to him.'

Looking towards Dean, my eyes widened. He looked sick to his stomach as he barely picked at his food. 'Dean?'

He looked up at the sound of my voice. 'Yeah?'

'Are you alright? You look ill.'

'I'm fine honesty.'

I set my hand on top of his. 'Dean tell me the truth?'

'I'm trying out for the team.' He muttered something under her breath. 'You'll be there right?'

'_Obviously_. I'll be right there on the stands cheering you on with Seamus and Neville.'

'He looks like he's going to faint,' Seamus said quietly as I waved Hermione over towards us.

'I'm sure he'll be fine.'

She walked over, smiling slightly and sat down beside me. Turning to face Neville, I noticed her eyes flicker over towards Ron and McLaggen.

'Don't look now but McLaggen eyeing you up,' I said quietly.

'Why does he keep doing that?' She groaned quietly.

'The bloke fancies the pants off of you,' Seamus interrupted loudly and Hermione and I jumped apart.

'Look they're about to start!' Neville cut in, forcing my gaze over to the others.

I glanced over at Dean and I noticed that he was watching me; his eyes showing his nerves.

I smiled at him before he turned to face Harry as he began to speak.

'I MADE THE TEAM!'

I jumped at the sound of his voice and felt arms sneak round my waist before I was spun in the air.

'Put me down!'

As soon as my feet touched the ground I swayed slightly on my feet. He put out a hand to steady me. 'Thanks.'

'What for?'

'For being my good luck charm,' he said grinning.

'Hi.' Dean said sitting himself across from me as I opened a textbook out in front of me. He waved his hand in front of my face. '_Hello_?'

'Sorry,' I said looking up at him as I smiled apologetically at him. 'When I do something I get really into it.'

'I've noticed.' He grinned down at me and I squashed down a blush before looking back at my work.

We worked in silence for a while before I felt his gaze on me. Looking at him from under my eyelashes, I quirked an eyebrow.

'Can you check my essay?'

'Yeah sure.'

He moved to sit beside me and placed his essay before me. My eyes scanned over the parchment, taking in his tidy handwriting before turning to face him. 'It's good, really.'

'But it's not great,' he groaned out. 'I need an outstanding from Snape of all people.'

'You'll probably get an O if you put some more stuff in there.'

'Like what?' He curled a strand of my hair around his finger. 'Help me!'

'Alright, alright.' I pulled a textbook towards us and placed it between us. 'So you need to add some stuff like this.' I pointed to a paragraph.

'Like what?' He asked leaning over, his arm moving to the back of my chair and curving round to my shoulder.

'What did you get?' I asked peering up at Dean's impassive face I looked down at his parchment and grinned. I nudged him with my shoulder. 'Why aren't you happy?'

'I am. It's just that I feel like Snape's a dementor. He sucks away all of my happiness,' he said quietly, not wanting to be heard.

'Well at least he can be kept away by eating chocolate.'

He smiled at me before Snape hit him with a book.

'So I see that your good luck charm worked,' Seamus said catching up to us.

'Good luck charm?' I looked up at Dean.

'That's what Seamus calls you.'

'I'm your good luck charm?'

'Apparently,' he said taking my hand and pulling me to his side.

'Now what's this I hear about Cormac McLaggen?'

'Come to training with me?'

'No thanks,' I said barely looking up from the book in my hands.

'I need my good luck charm.' I didn't need to look up to know that he was pouting.

'You're hardly going to need good luck during training.'

'Come on,' Seamus added. 'You might as well get to know the rest of the quidditch girlfriends.'

'Quidditch girlfriends?' I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

'Or in your case potential quidditch girlfriends.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Ignore Seamus.' Dean cut in shooting a look at him. 'Come on.'

'Alright but I swear that if those ditzes say something mildly irritating, I might walk away.'

'Whatever you say.' I could hear the triumphant edge in his voice.

'How long have you been dating Dean?'

'Excuse me?' I turned to look at the girl sitting beside me. 'We're not dating.'

'But you're a quidditch girlfriend?'

I laughed. 'I'm really not.'

'You will be soon. Trust me; I see the way he looks at you.'

'Your first game huh?' I nudged Dean and pushed a plate of food towards him.

'It's against slytherin,' he muttered, finally picking up a slice of toast.

'You'll be fine,' I said setting a hand on top of hid. Squeezing it once I continued. 'The entire gryffindor team is extremely talented, you included.'

Harry appeared behind us and set a hand onto Dean's shoulder. 'Let's go.'

He sent me a smile before walking out of the great hall.

'You'll come to the game right?' He asked, standing up.

'Of course I will.'

He nodded and turned to walk away. Seamus appeared over his shoulder.

'Aren't you going to give him his good luck kiss?' I rolled my eyes in answer. 'I'm being serious.'

Sighing I stood up and kissed Dean's cheek. 'Happy Finnegan?'

I walked away before he could answer, hoping that neither of them saw my blush.

'Come on, come on, come on.' I muttered under my breath as Dean flew towards the slytherin goals. A grin made its way onto my face when it sailed easily through the hoops.

Turning quickly he moved to intercept the quaffle but I noticed the beaters gaze settled onto him. He tried to swerve his way in between the bludgers, doing so successfully until one hit him and he was sent tumbling off of his broom.

'_Impedimenta_!'

Walking into the hospital wing I smiled when I noticed that he was awake.

'So I hear you're the reason that I'm not hurt even more,' he said sitting up and wincing slightly. 'Maybe you really are my good luck charm.'

'Why'd you say that?'

'You cast the impedimenta, didn't you?' Taking my hand he sat me down on the bed beside him. 'You know all those quidditch girlfriends what do you think about them?'

'Some of them are kind of brain dead.'

'Well I was thinking about getting one as well.'

'Oh.' I swallowed. 'Any idea who that would be?'

'What would you say if I said...you?'

'Um.'

'I shouldn't have-'

'You can't expect me to turn up to every training session, you have _far_ too many.'

'What?' He asked a dopey grin on his face. 'You will come to some though right?'

'And you can't expect me to become best friends with the others.'

'Of course not.' He pulled me towards him, a hand trailing up my arm. 'But you need to come to all of my matches.'

'Why's that?' I asked as he leaned towards me.

'You're my lucky charm.' He muttered and continued to lean down.

'Dean!' Seamus burst into the hospital wing, shouting at the top of his lungs. I pulled away from him. 'Gryffindor won the- _oh_. I didn't realise I was interrupting. I'll just leave.'

'Yeah you should. _Now_.'

I rolled my eyes and stood up. 'No you can stay. I need to go find Neville.'

As I walked away Dean called out after me. 'The next training sessions on Monday. You'll be there right?'

I turned back at him and smile. 'Sure.'

As Seamus turned to talk to him, I noticed that his gaze was still stuck on me.

I raised an eyebrow and he winked at me.


End file.
